grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Véronique Irene Diane de Noailles
Véronique Irene Diane de Rochefoucauld (Born August 24th, 1745) is a Grandelumiereian Noblewoman. Being the Mademoiselle de Larche from House Noailles. Born with a passion for music, she mastered many instrument skills. Alongside this, she was a very devoted catholic. Spending most of her time praying. Though her family was not much liked, Irene had a confident flare to her in early life, also in her younger life, she had wishes to be a cleric. Though, that choice faded and she decided that she did not have to be a cleric to be close to god. Biography Diane was born in the early muggy morning, August 24th, 1745. The only people present were a few of her mother's close friends. The reaction was not very well received by her father. He had hoped for a all boy family in case anything were to happen to his heir. During her infancy she was cared by 2 nuns, Soeur Denise and Soeur Eloise. During her early childhood she grew a large dislike for her siblings, especially her younger brother Louis-Francois. She had always been suspicious of him and never enjoyed his company, though she rarely saw him anyways because he would always be hiding away in his chambers. At age 5 she learned to read and write and how to play the harp. Writing a small melody with the harp called "Le son doux" ''(Which literally meant The Soft Sound.) And rarely played it a few times. She was known as nothing but a coward, during some time she spent at a small Abbey the other girls would dare the young Diane to do things she probably shouldn't do. Diane would reply, "''Je le ferais, mais j'ai peur des punitions que je pourrais avoir." Most of the young girls at the Abbey had taken advantage of Diane's cowardly nature. Forcing her to do their chores. Being the woman Diane was, she did comply and did all the work they wanted her to. At age 16, Diane was finally ready to enter the life of courtship. Her arrival was small but, her attire was not. She wore a white silk dress with peridot embellishment and a silk choker that fit her perfectly. Her hair was decorated with yellow, green, and blue flowers. Her hair was perfectly powdered to a white shade as well. Her smile was beautiful, but she had only dressed up for her own confidence. She had not wished to impress anyone. Not even possible husbands. She had not made the very best first impression but, it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, successfully making many new friends. By the age of twenty she had still had the wish to become a cleric. And court life was not yet boring for her. Having many friends by her side. She enjoyed the company and she knew she would not be so lonely. As she also grew older she wrote more and more music, such as a harpsichord piece which she named "La Croix" As a tribute to the 2 Souers that raised her The Noailles Incident In the late 1750s Diane had travelled back to her childhood Abbey to study more about cleric stuff. in 1759 she received a letter from her younger brother, the then Comte de Noailles that he would be marrying a young Mademoiselle. Diane, not having a lose relation to her brother, refused to go to the wedding. Staying at the Abbey instead. She had thought nothing of the wedding besides that it wouldn't be very successful. The wedding happened on a sunny day, and was consummated the first night. Her brother had wrote back early May of 1760 that Athenais (The Comte's wife) had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She would then go on to have 2 more children. A young boy and a another young girl. Diane was nothing but overjoyed to be a Aunt. But she still stayed in her Abbey to continue her clerical studies. After a while the letters seemed to stop. Not hearing a word from her brother or his wife. It was until some time later in 1764 that the Dowager Comtesse de Noailles had wrote to her that the Comte de Noailles had committed suicide the year before, and that all his children had died, she had also included that he had abused her. Heartbroken, Diane mourned for her deceased nieces and nephew. A year after she had completed her clerical studies and returned to court in the early June of 1765, not long after the Dauphin had passed from summer fever. Personality and Appearance At a young age Diane was a beautiful child, often her mother was fed with compliments about her unique beauty that was not common in the Noailles family. During her childhood she had silky blonde hair and a clear complexion. A pair of chocolate brown eyes that sat in the normal spot of her face. She had a diamond shape to her face and had small ears. Her top lip was thin while the bottom lip was more plump, but wasn't a large size. As she aged she remained basically the same in appearance. Her cheeks were rosy red and didn't need much to add a great amount of color. She wore little amount of powder of her face, and with age her hair became more straight than is was when she was a infant. Her body had a pear shape and she had a fairly large chest. Whoever was to marry her would defidently be lucky. Diane was a very playful character. Not that it was a bad thing. Issues * Raphael Sebastian-Fontaine, Marquis de Marcillac (1766) * Émilie-Xaviere Élisabeth, Mademoiselle de Roche-Guyon (1767) * Sophie Clementine, Mademoiselle de Marcillac (1769) * Laurene Antoinette, Mademoiselle de Bayers (1770) * Charles-Edouard, Marquis de Liancourt (1771) * Anne Athenais Therese, Mademoiselle de Liancourt (1772) * Marie-Claudine Antoinette, Mademoiselle de Sainte-Maure (1773-1775) * Blanche-Henriette Benedicte, Mademoiselle de Puynaudin (1774) Titles, Styles, Honors, and Compositions * Her Ladyship, Mademoiselle de Larche ''- August 24th, 1742 - August 10th, 1765 '''Compositions * ''Le Son Doux ''- Written sometime during childhood, Unknown what it was for. * '''''La ''Croix ''- Written in 1762, A tribute to the Nuns that had raised her. * '''Les Noailles '- Written in 1764, Was to describe the sadness she felt after hearing the news of her brother's death and learning to forget it. '' Category:House Noailles Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Courtier Category:House Rochefoucauld